


Growing Soft

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chihiro uses she/her, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Polyamory, SFW feeding kink, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Mondo struggles to pay the bills, let alone buy groceries, so Chihiro starts cooking enough for two. When she sees how his muscles return on a healthy diet she starts feeding him more... and more... until he starts growing a different way, and she realizes she likes this kinda growth just as much. Taka appreciates the change too, and Mondo? He appreciates being fed and doted on by his partners.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Growing Soft

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all like this I can continue it, I was wondering if I should add more chapters or nah so lemme know if you want more

Taka always insisted on doing the dishes before he’d even eaten, because Chihiro cooked and Mondo made the trips to the grocery store, so he considered this his contribution to the process. He never seemed to mind if the food got cold while he was doing chores, and there was always some left over because Chihiro had taken to making larger meals. 

Her reasoning behind this was simple.

“Gotta be fucking kidding me!” Mondo shouted at the TV as some fictional character he’d been rooting for got into trouble. The dinner table was a casual place, so this sort of occurrence was common. Mondo watching TV and Chihiro typing away on her laptop, even when Taka scolded them about table manners. Not that Chihiro was very focused on her laptop right now.

“Open wide!” she held out a bite to Mondo, smiling when he ate it without taking his eyes off the TV. 

Before they’d all moved in together Chihiro had noticed Mondo losing a lot of weight, seeming sluggish, not quite himself. It took her awhile to puzzle it out with how secretive he was about anything he considered a weakness, but it turned out money was tight.

Mondo admitted it one night when drunk, how his brother had always figured that sort of thing out. How his gang wasn’t about stealing or looting, it was about their love for speed and the road and their machines. He was able to get odd jobs here and there but his paychecks always went to rent first, he didn’t really have much money left over for food.

So Chihiro had started bringing him meals: apple slices cut to look like rabbits, colorful bento boxes, sandwiches with the crusts cut off, all sorts of cute meals that always made him blush and swear and insist she not bring him ‘that kinda crap’ despite how eagerly he tore into it.

The results were almost immediate. Mondo’s energy returned, he smiled more, the color came back to his cheeks, and it showed in the rest of his body too. With the energy to return to his workouts returned to him, and with his body properly fueled, his muscle built up fast. 

Chihiro would be lying if she said she didn’t start to… bulk the meals up a bit once she noticed him bulking up too. His muscles were nice to look at, and his arms felt so strong around her. So she made the meals bigger and bigger slowly but surely, and he didn’t notice that though he did notice feeling a lot more full. 

As predicted the meals did bulk him up, but not in the way Chihiro had expected.

It didn’t take long for Mondo’s stomach to soften and grow, until he had a considerable gut to match his killer muscles. Even now his tank top struggled to completely cover his stomach, and betrayed a squishy set of love handles that Chihiro had caught Taka handling and loving quite a bit. Chihiro might not have been expecting this, but she found herself just as thrilled as she had been when his muscles started growing.

Now that they all lived together it was even easier to keep Mondo supplied with a steady food intake, and he seemed more than thrilled about it. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” he groaned at the bite, stifling a burp and quickly accepting the next bite she offered him. 

“If you eat too fast you’ll get a stomachache!” Taka scolded him, entering the room and drying his hands on a towel. “Allow me to aid your digestion!” he knelt in front of Mondo and started massaging his stomach.

“Quit being so fucking wei- oh… oh shit…” Mondo groaned as the massage relieved some of the building pressure. “Alright, that feels pretty damn good.”

“So then would you like some more?” Chihiro asked, offering him some more food.

“Hell yeah, keep it coming,” Mondo said with an excited grin. 

Chihiro was the picture of an adorable housewife right now, her cooking was so good he could cry, and now with Taka taking care of the stomachache he could probably happily eat till he burst and not even notice it. Hell, he could probably eat till he burst and then eat some more, and his partners seemed happy to help him with that. 

If he was being honest he couldn’t wait to see how much he could put away with their help, and he knew once he tapped out they’d descend on him with all the affection he could ever want for dessert.


End file.
